1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical pointing system and a related method, and more particularly, to an optical pointing system and a related method which reduces background interferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote controller allows a user to control an electronic device anywhere within the communication range. A traditional remote controller normally includes a plurality function-specific buttons for providing simple functions, such as power on/off, selecting/entering channel and adjusting settings. With rapid development of technology, interactive and versatile intelligent home applications have become more and more popular.
Intelligent home applications can be an optical pointing system which includes multiple electronic devices, such as TV, set-top box, multi-media player or Blu-ray player. A remote controller for use in intelligent home applications provides more functions than a traditional remote controller. For example, a directive interface may be provided for operating a browser installed in a set-top box, and an input interface may be provided for performing web search or inputting web addresses on a screen. For directive operations, the manipulation of a cursor on the screen may be influenced by how a user holds the remote controller. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an optical pointing system capable of determining the relative position and angle of an object electronic device and its control device accurately.